Field of the Invention
This invention is related to urine collection devices and is specifically directed to male catheters.
Discussion of the Prior Art
Historically, external male urinary catheters were generally retained on a penis with an adhesive tape or similar pressure sensitive adhesive means, whereby the catheter could be readily attached by applying pressure to the adhesive bearing area of the catheter and securing it to the penis. Self-sealing catheters which do not require an adhesive have been more recently developed, as well. Both adhesive and self-sealing external catheters are difficult to apply, especially to males having a recessive penis.
The strapless catheters on the market have the adhesive sandwiched between successive rolls of the catheter. As the catheter is unrolled, the inner surface comes into contact with the penile surface ad is then pressed to seal. The sealing surface is generally located on the shaft, behind the glans.
A glans cap catheter is also available and is shaped like a cup to fit only over the glans. This has been generally unsuccessful because a glans-only seal does not withstand body movement and urine pressure unless an aggressive adhesive is used. This generally can cause pain and damage during removal.
A more recent condom catheter is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,175, issued on Aug. 2, 1994 to Conway, et al. This catheter includes a section which can conform to the shape of the penile tip and to adhere to it. The catheter can be unrolled onto and adhere to the penile shaft. The opposite end can be pulled into an elongated tube which serves as a urine collector.
Another example of a condom style catheter is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,250, issued on Dec. 2, 1986 to Schneider. This external catheter includes an adhesive element mounted on the shaft of the penis with the catheter being adhesively applied to the adhesive element by placing the catheter over the glans and then unrolling the adhesive portion onto the adhesive element.
All of the prior art devices have drawbacks in that they are hard to apply, especially with a recessive penis, can cause pain and injury when removed from the shaft, and have tendency to leak.
There remains a need for an external male catheter that is secure once applied, minimizes pain and injury to the penis, and is virtually leak proof.